wereworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Drake
Drake is a young Werecrocodile and a gladiator that Drew meets and befriends when he's enslaved in Scoria. Gender: Male Age: 20 Weretype: Crocodile Homeland: Bast Status: Deceased Fate: Stabbed in the chest with a silver spear while saving Drew First Appearance: Shadow of the Hawk History Drake was born as the son of a Crocodilelord, who told him that Reptilelords descend from the Weredragons, and he also heard stories about Wergar and his conquests. When he was 9, the Catlords conquered the Werecrocodiles, killing his father and selling him to Lord Ignus, where he worked as a servant until he grew up and was about to discover how to control his therianthropy, then he became a gladiator around the same time as Taboo, being mentored by Baron Griffyn. Shadow of the Hawk Drake is the last of the therian gladiators to introduce himself, being carefree on the table and told Drew that he should simply ignore the Wereapes, but Drew ended provoking him and they nearly fought, but were stopped by Krieg. When Drew was about to be harassed by the Ape brothers while at the bathhouse, he emerged from the water to intimidate the Apes, telling Drew that he can't always cover his back. He and Drew then began talking, realizing that they have many things in common and telling their respective pasts. Drew assured the Werecrocodile that they could escape and that as Werelords, they had the power. During the Battle of the Beasts, he fought the Behemoth, easily dodging his attacks and after the Apes and Stamm were killed, he and the Weremammoth ceased fighting. He later fought alongside the other gladiators in order to escape and later gave Drew his loyalty for giving them back their freedom. While sailing threw the Silver River, Shah noticed that there was an attack and after he heard the assassins were targeting a girl, he jumped from the Banshee and transformed while swimming towards the battle. Even though he ambushed the assailants, they were lead by a Doglord and armed with silver weapons. Drew and Lady Shah arrived to assist him and he fought using his tail and jaws. But just as Drew was about to be killed by the Weredog, he saved his companion by getting in the way of the Doglord, only to get pierced in the chest by the Dog's silver spear and before his body fell to the ground, Drew killed the Doglord in revenge. As he laid dying, he shifted back to human form and told Drew that he always had his back, before closing his eyes. Drake was then buried by his companions and Krieg spoke a few words while the rest stood silently. Appearance and PersonalityCategory:MaleCategory:ProtagonistsCategory:Deceased Characters Drake was a tall and muscular young man, his body covered with scars from the many battles as a gladiator. His therian form is that of a large crocodile While Drake was most of the time carefree, he was still a deadly gladiator willing to kill his opponents if it meant living longer. He also told Drew that if he wanted to survive, he had to be ruthless or get killed. While not apparent at first, he was a caring person who was willing to put his life on the line to protect those he cared. Since he was enslaved at a young age, he felt empathy for the young gladiators and the moment he heard Lady Kara was in danger, he jumped in order to save her, despite being total strangers. Brave and loyal to the end, his death deeply affected his comrades, especially Drew and Taboo, since they were the closest thing to friends. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Werecrocodiles Category:Protagonists Category:Therians